


Girlfriend.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship (ish), F/M, Moving On, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Maggie didn’t know how she felt about the term ‘girlfriend’ - if anything she felt too old for the word to be associated to her, and that OA felt so comfortable saying it, it somehow made everything all the more real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know if I wanted to post this - or anything, because I feel like my writing is getting a little repetitive. (does anyone else feel like this sometimes?)   
I am still a little on the fence about these two, but this popped into my head, so here it is! All mistakes are my own, I hope this isn't really bad!

Maggie didn’t know how she felt about the term ‘girlfriend’ - if anything she felt too old for the word to be associated to her, and that OA felt so comfortable saying it, it somehow made everything all the more real.

She’d had boyfriends before, throughout school, even some while she was a police officer in Indiana, but if she was being honest, none of the that felt real until she met Jason, and even then she was only his girlfriend for a year before she became his fiancée. Keeping that title for six months before she became a wife. 

Now, she was sat in the corner of some restaurant in Manhattan, being introduced as OA’s girlfriend, trying desperately to keep the smile on her face long enough to ensure everyone got the right impression of her. 

It crossed her mind that it was serious. She knew his sisters; she’d even picked Amira up from parties after midnight before when she was a little too drunk to go home. She knew his eldest sister, gone to the gym with his second sister, and gone out to coffee with the third. She’d even met his mother, spending time talking to the older woman about interior design and youth today while sipping tea and laughing at the stories behind the photographs on the fireplace. 

But this, this was his whole family, aunts, uncles, cousins, family friends, great this and great that.

Admittedly, Maggie felt bad, she didn’t take family so seriously, or at least her parents didn’t. 

It was Maggie, her two brothers, parents and her grandparents, family gatherings consisted of two or three more relatives, but otherwise, her family back home was more based on proximity to their house than blood or DNA.

“Hey,” she turned to the voice, only to see OA looking at her. “You doing okay?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “just trying to remember names,” 

OA nodded a little, “you know you’re really bad at lying, right.”

Maggie gave him a look of mock hurt before shrugging, “I’m fine. Seriously, I’m just trying to keep up - when you said you had a big family, I didn’t think you meant,” she gestured to the table.

OA laughed a little. “Yeah, well, I think you’ll be okay as long as you don’t mention politics or marriage.”

Maggie felt her heart jump at the thought of marriage, if she was struggling with the term girlfriend, would she ever cope with the term wife again? 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

\----------

They’d been back at her apartment for over an hour, when Maggie finally decided to say something. 

“I don’t know how I feel about being your girlfriend.” She winced as soon as she said it. 

It didn’t come out right, and she knew that it was all down to nerves.

Before OA could say anything, she closed her eyes, raising her hand, before trying to correct what she’d said.

“Not in that way, I want to be, I just,” She opened her eyes again, sighing a little. 

She was sat next to him, the TV showing the latest news headlines in front of them. Half drank bottles of beer on the coffee table.

OA reached across, placing his hand on her lap.

“It’s so pathetic, but just the word girlfriend, it seems so young, and the last time I was anyone’s girlfriend – “

“Maggie,” OA tried to interrupt, to tell her that she didn’t need to explain herself, but she carried on talking.

“I want to be here, with you, and I want to meet your family and talk to your mother, and go out for coffee with your sisters, I do, I just, I don’t know if I’m ready to,” she paused again.

OA waited for a few seconds before speaking. “You don’t think you’re ready for this to be labelled.”

She nodded.

“Which is understandable. The last time you did all of this you were left heartbroken. So, I get why all of this is,” he paused, searching for the right words, “is making you feel like this.”

Maggie let out a breath. “At some point I want to do it. I want to be the girlfriend, and to do all those family dinners, but right now,”

“You’re not ready and that’s okay. I didn’t expect anything from you going into this, Mags, we go as slow as you want to go.”

Maggie took a breath, willing herself not to get emotional as OA pulled her into a hug. 

“I want to be here with you, I want to do this, I love you, I just,” Maggie shrugged, she didn’t know what she needed. 

“You don’t want to be labelled just yet.” OA said with a smile. “Which, is fine.” 

“You’re being so calm about this,”

OA chuckled, “Yeah, well, I love you too, and you’re worth being calm for. Just, tell me, whatever you need me to do, tell me, and we’ll figure it out.” 

Maggie shook her head a little. She didn’t want this to be the end of a relatively good day. “Okay, well, for starters I’m going to need you to tell me every trick in the book to get me out of a conversation with your aunt, I am sure she’s wonderful, but she could talk for hours,” 

OA couldn’t help but laugh, “Right,” he began, leaning back on the couch, Maggie by his side.

As OA began to outline his relationship with his aunt Maggie couldn’t help but feel stupid for her thoughts, but at the same time was grateful that OA seemed to understand them so well. 

Maybe she didn’t know if she wanted to be a ‘girlfriend’ or why it made her feel the way she did, but she did know that she was in love, and she didn’t need a term or a label to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew deep down it wouldn’t change anything, they were happy together and she could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a second part to this! Hopefully it's not too bad.  
All mistakes are my own, and I'm sorry.

Maggie had only just realised how important family meals were to OA’s family. It was Amira’s birthday, and the fourth family gathering of the week-long celebrations. It was only Wednesday and she was getting ready to leave the house again for another evening meal.

“You almost ready?” OA asked, standing in the bedroom doorway.

Maggie nodded, grabbing her bag from the bed. “Look, not that I’m hinting at anything, but this is just Amira’s birthday, and we have like another six events to go to – what would happen if say, you and I got married?”

OA smiled, “Yeah, my family enjoy weddings, so it would be a lot like this, just with more people and more meals, and more everything.”

Maggie nodded slowly. “Who came up with this tradition?”

They began to walk to the front door. “My great grandmother, I think, she had seven kids and having family meals was a way for everyone to see each other and to stay in touch, so, everyone just kept on doing it.”

Maggie couldn’t deny how sweet it was. She didn’t mind too much, of course both she and OA had to take the week off work, but it was nice, and Amira was having a blast, which was the most important thing.

“Remind me again who’s going to this meal?”

OA chuckled, “Close family and friends.” 

\----------

Maggie was sipping her drink quietly, OA was stood talking to some distant cousin, while Amira sat to the left of her switching between answering phone calls and text messages and speaking to her mother.

Maggie was about to check her own phone when she felt someone’s presence at the side of her. Looking up, she saw someone she’d been introduced to earlier, a family friend.

“Hi,” Maggie said, sitting up a little more.

“Hi, we met earlier, I’m Katie.” The woman said, taking the empty seat next to Maggie.

“Yes,” Maggie nodded, “I’m Maggie,”

“I feel like I have spoken to everyone in the room, but you, so I thought I would come and introduce myself. It’s nice that Omar decided to bring someone.”

Maggie smiled again, not knowing what to say. Of course, she felt bad, she knew of multiple times when work had gotten in the way meaning he had to miss family events.

“I was happy to come along, it’s nice to be able to celebrate Amira’s birthday, and meet some of the family,”

“So, you’ve not met all of the family yet?” She asked, still with a smile on her face.

Maggie glanced over at where OA was still stood talking. She could hold a conversation on her own, but something about this felt off, like she somehow didn’t belong. It was an on and off feeling she’d had all week. It had been an on and off feeling she’d had since the first meal with OA family many months ago.

“I think I am getting pretty close, and with another,” Maggie paused and thought for a moment, “however many events left this week, I think by the weekend I will have met everyone.”

Silence settled between herself and Katie when neither of them tried to add anything more to the conversation, and Maggie felt like she could almost jump for joy when OA came back towards her, another drink in hand.

“Hey,” He said, smiling, before turning to Katie, “Hey, Kate, Amira said you were finally able to make it.”

Maggie watched the exchange, the short hug, followed by an inside joke.

“They finally gave me a day off.”

“Good, I know Amira is happy to have you here.”

“Yeah, it’s been nice to catch up, and meet Maggie of course,” Katie pointed to Maggie, before looking back at OA. “Really nice of you to bring a friend- “

“Girlfriend,” Maggie found herself interrupting, correcting the woman now stood next to OA.

There was a moment where she couldn’t look at OA, knowing full well he would be smiling at her.

“Ah, well, it’s nice of you to bring someone.” Katie said, looking between Maggie and OA for a moment, before excusing herself.

OA took his seat, looking over at Maggie, who was the first to speak. “I didn’t mean to,” She paused, her voice quiet so no one else could hear. “I didn’t mean to say it like that,”

OA nodded. “But you said it. In a public place,” He didn’t want to ask her outright if that meant that she was ready to be his girlfriend officially. Or more ‘officially’ than they already were.

“I did.”

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, putting his hand on her lap.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

OA nodded, “Good.” He moved his gaze from her, not wanting to make it obvious he was staring, waiting for her to give something else away.

They spent another few hours surrounded by Amira’s closest friends and family before they decided to head home.

“I’m amazed that no one runs out of things to say. Kristen and I are close in the office, but by Thursday, unless we have a case, we struggle to find things to talk about.”

OA chuckled, “That’s because we don’t do anything besides work, think of the positives, all of these gatherings will give you and Kristen something to talk about.”

“There is that, until the following week, when the most interesting things is a new restaurant or the fact that someone has managed to find out another useless fact about the new SAC.”

OA didn’t speak for a moment, he remembered sitting on this couch a few months ago talking about how they wouldn’t label the relationship, how Maggie wasn’t quite ready to be labelled as his girlfriend. He didn’t want to push her, but at the same time, he wondered if her interruption at dinner meant something.

“I still think I am too old.”

It took OA a moment to respond, but when he did, it was with a look of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Me being your girlfriend. I feel too old, I feel like girlfriend is for, you know, younger women, who haven’t been in law enforcement for this long and haven’t been married before.”

“But,” Maggie said, just as OA was about to say something, “I don’t mind using the word.”

OA was almost shocked, but nodded along to what Maggie was saying, “I mean, label or not, doesn’t change anything, right?”

OA nodded. “No, it doesn’t. I’m not trying to label you, I just, want people to know that I’m happy, that we’re happy,”

“And so, you don’t have close family friends hit on you at dinner, completely unaware you’re taken?”

“She was not hitting on me, I’ve known Katie for ages, she was being polite.”

Maggie chuckled, “Polite? Is that what that was?” There was a sarcastic tone to Maggie’s voice.

OA reached across to pull Maggie closer. “I didn’t realise you were going to be the jealous type.”

“I was not jealous!”

“Oh, no?” OA shook his head, “Just protective then?” He asked.

Maggie didn’t reply, she only smiled. She still wasn’t sold on being someone’s girlfriend again, but she realised it would probably take more than a few months and family meals for her to be comfortable with it. For right now, she was happy to continue her relationship with OA, with whatever label everyone else saw fit to give them – she knew deep down it wouldn’t change anything, they were happy together and she could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it the right choice, me adding a second chapter?! Let me know what else you'd like to see :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. Would you like to see more of my writing? If you have any prompts or specific things you want to see, feel free to let me know :)


End file.
